Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-119257) discloses a communication apparatus comprising a time synchronization function of matching timing or phase of clock, and a time indicated by the timing of the clock among communication apparatuses configuring a network with high accuracy.